File talk:Mov FleetCapt.png
Moved from MA:PFID This is a duplicate of an image that was removed more than a year ago for being non-canon. The fact is that this insignia was never seen in the movie era. I have dragged the discussion out of the edit history (since for some dumb reason we don't seem to archive image deletion discussions), it can be found on my user subpage. As such, this qualifies for immediate deletion. --OuroborosCobra talk 15:52, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :Hi, I put the image up. It appears in the Star Trek encyclopedia by the Okudas and is the "movie pin" version discussed in the article itself. I think the image should be allowed to stay as it has an mention in a manual by the producers of the show which might warrant it being canon. I recall seeing the image on this enyclopedia a year ago and never really understood why it was removed. Against speedy delete at this time until we can revisit the issue. -FleetCaptain 15:57, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Whether it was in the encyclopedia or done by the Okudas has nothing to do with it being canon. It has to have been on screen to be considered canon. Please see the for more. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:02, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :Can an image be referenced as back-ground information? Policy says Trek Encyclopedia is okay as long as its referenced in background section. How would that apply to an image? -FleetCaptain 16:19, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Are we sure this was even in the encyclopedia? A lot of these rank insignias have been created by fans based on those in the encyclopedia, by not of them, examples being the many enlisted insignia we used to have. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:23, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Yes, absolutely, it was in the encyclopedia. I am fine with the rule that it must appear on screen, but I thought it would be okay to have it since it is just like some of the ranks seen at the article Starfleet ranks. The Original Series Admiral ranks and the "five pip" ranks don't ever appear on screen and are totally taken from Star trek literature. If those images are okay to stay, this one should be too. -FleetCaptain 16:32, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :Yes, it is in the encyclopedia. (written at the same time as FleetCaptain) And yes, you have point about the STE as background rule. If you can find some way to fit it in as background info, then I think it is probably acceptable, although the quality of the image is low. --Bp 16:41, 11 April 2007 (UTC) ::Its apperance and mention in the article are confined to the Background section with the article making its status clear as a rank which appears in the encyclopedia only. -FleetCaptain 16:55, 11 April 2007 (UTC) I've moved further discussion to the image talk page if there is anything further to bring up. -FleetCaptain 03:07, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Image Use The discussion on this image appears to be concluded with an understanding that this image should only appear in background sections of articles with its reference from the Star Trek Encyclopedia. If further discussion is needed, I think we can continue it on the talk page here. -FleetCaptain 01:24, 17 April 2007 (UTC) New Image A new png has been uploaded so this image can be deleted OvBacon(Talk) 19:29, April 12, 2017 (UTC)